ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogh Bikster
Rogh Bikster (Row Bick-Stir) (played by Hero of Time) is a Requip wizard in Fairy Tail .Appearance Rogh is a tall, muscular man with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He often wears a brown jacket with a high collar and a blue shirt underneath and black skinny pants. His guild mark is Navy Blue and is on his right palm. Personality Rogh possesses a conviction that drives him to the point of danger in many cases. He is a steadfast friend and is very brave, but he fears losing those close to him. His drive and desire to protect his friends is noteworthy, as he has set himself against challenges others would pale before and has succeeded. Above all else, Rogh is a kind, lighthearted soul that you should think twice about before crossing. Background Rogh was born the son of two wealthy aristocrats in the beautiful capitol of Fiore: Crocus. He was treated to the best money could buy, but what he longed for was a chance to prove himself by his own standards, not those of his parents. One day, he discovered a book in his teacher's study that covered Requip magic and all of its facets. Instantly, the boy fell in love with this type of magic and began to teach himself how to wield it immediately. His teacher discovered him practicing one night and instead of reporting him to his parents as he should have, he began to teach Rogh how to master Requip Magic. His master, he would later find out, was a retired swordsman - the best in Fiore, in fact - which was made obvious by his expertise on the subject. The boy's happiness came to an end a few years later. While he was practicing swordplay with his master, dark wizards crept into his house. The two ran upstairs but they were too late; Rogh's parents lay on the floor with swords imbedded in their abdomens. Two men leaped out of hiding and attacked the two before they could come to their senses. The master fell just as the boy's parents had. Rogh's rage was unmatched that night. He slew both of the men and wept for hours. In the morning, Rogh fled the place of his sorrow. Eventually, he found Fairy Tail, where he found a new family. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Paladin: Rogh uses his own brand of Requip magic that has earned him the name "The Paladin." He is able to change his clothes and armaments at will (to varying degrees of magic power usage) and can adopt new articles into his already-vast inventory. Sword Magic: While he can requip basically any time of weapon, Rogh specializes in Swords and can wield them with deadly accuracy. He is able to use swords for a variety of magic attacks (including long-ranged and melee). * Barrage of Blades: Once cast, this spell summons a large number of swords (Typically twenty or more. Its total varies, but Rogh can always control how many are summoned) above the users head and sends them rocking towards their target. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As he has proven on several occasions, Rogh is not completely incompetent without a weapon. Even when he is running on essentially no magic power, he still has a fighting chance. As his master used to say, "A swordsman's battle is often decided by who lays down their bade first and takes up a fist!" Enhanced Speed: Although he is not as quick as a Dragon Slayer, Rogh is very fast. Many times, this is proven by how he is able to sprint at high speeds even in his heaviest of armors. Enhanced Agility: Once again, he is not as jumpy or agile as a Dragon Slayer, but Rogh was trained to fight in all terrains and to use all of his surroundings to his advantage. Enhanced Durability: As was shown in the Grand Magic Games Arc, where Rogh withstood Atlas' Lightning Dragon Iron Fists, he is extremely durable and can take the worst of hits and remain standing. Equipment Pale Blade of Vengeance: This was the sword that killed Rogh's father. The night that he fled his parents' manor, Rogh took the sword and vowed to use it to erase those who wrought the unspeakable damage to his family. Holy Paladin Armor: This set is Rogh's primary armor for getting stuff done. He is said to move as quick as light in this armor and he has proven to be able to stand up to mighty attacks. This armor is accompanied by a large sword and shield that serve Rogh's will and fight back the darkness. * Banish Darkness: By channeling his magic power and that of the armor itself, Rogh can illuminate any room/area. Also, this spell can be used against the most evil of beings and will quite literally destroy the evil within them. Typically, this causes death. Lord of Lightning's Armor: This is a set of thin plate armor that is highly insulated to resist any sort of electrical charge. Its color is yellow with blue trim and is accompanied by an angular helm that allows Rogh his full range of vision. This armor's weapon is a golden longsword (magically insulated to be able to redirect lightning) and a golden shield with blue trim (which, if hit by lightning, converts its power to Magic Power). Dynasty King's Armor: Passed down through generations, this armor is imbued with the strength of the warriors who have borne it. An inherent regality is housed within this armor, and nearly all feel the compulsion to bow before it. This set provides Rogh with immense strength and grants him the ability to convince others and mold their minds to his cause. It is accompanied by a regal blade that is often wielded with both hands to further increase the strength of the user's blows. Juggernaut: This set of ancient armor is the heaviest that Rogh carries and it provides the most protection from harm, both magical and physical. Armed with a large, thick shield and a greatsword that is wielded by both hands, Rogh is nearly invincible with this suit. It is rumored among those who have seen Rogh in this armor that it could even withstand an Etherion blast, but he isn't to keen on testing that theory. That said, this is typically a last-resort type of armor because it decreases Rogh's mobility and sight. The Cleaver: This is a very light set of armor that provides for a great deal of speed and agility while still maintaining strength in the form of the sword that accompanies it. The Cleaver is an extremely sharp blade (though it is not Rogh's sharpest, which is a common misconception due to the general population having never seen his sharpest, which rarely, if ever, uses) that slices through the air at speeds that some cannot detect. Triune Armor: This armor is the combination of Rogh's Dawn, Dusk, and Eclipse Armors and is his most powerful set to date. Eclipse Armor: This set of armor encompasses all that is dark and serves to increase both Rogh's speed and his resistance to light magic. It comes equipped with the Blades of Eclipse. These twin blades give Rogh the advantage of reach without too many drawbacks. They are virtually weightless in his hands, so he is able to wield them with deadly precision. They are particularly strong against light magic, but that isn't to say that they aren't useful against other magics (or good ol' steel, for that matter). Trivia Category:Fairy Tail